


Look At Me

by QueerBeeNamedLee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android Hajime, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Prejudice, Probably OOC in the beginning, probably...? Nothing’s really set in stone yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerBeeNamedLee/pseuds/QueerBeeNamedLee
Summary: HaJ-1M3 is an android designed specifically for the purpose of entertainment. He loves the feeling of the validation he gets from what he does. The industry is cruel, especially towards androids, but that’s not matter; it’s all worth it to make all of those people smile!How long can he keep fooling himself into thinking that way...?(This work, while very different, is inspired in part by Sanseru’s own DR android au. I’d definitely recommend you check it out if you haven’t already!)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Matsuda Yasuke, Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hajime (or HaJ-1M3 I guess) has a very distinct feature where he has stars for pupils. These get bigger and brighter the happier he gets. Just making note of this, as it’s something that’s referenced and described many times in this story but never actually explained (I think).
> 
> Really sorry this is so short; there’s going to be a fair amount of chapters though, so the word count’s bound to build up eventually...

“I-kuyo~!”

He yelled excitedly towards the crowd, smiling radiantly. The android’s eyes glowed brightly as the people watching cheered back. He couldn’t be happier!

The lights beat down on him as he took a moment to look at all those happy smiles- smiles he brought to their faces. He had always loved the way the lighting onstage contrasted with the dark of well- everywhere else in the small area. It set a nice mood- for some reason it felt personal. He shook his head slightly to clear away the thoughts- now was no time for such musings; he had a show to put on!

He began to sing an upbeat and fast-paced melody, written by someone whom he didn’t know the name of. ~~Someone who was seen as more important, he thought bitterly.~~ He closed his eyes, letting the tune guide him. He was built for this, made for this; his only purpose. And what a wonderful one it was! To be able to make so many people so happy, to be loved by them... it was really and truly invigorating!

After a few minutes, the song ended and he opened his eyes to the bright smiles and excited cheers of the crowd, making the stars in his eyes only grow brighter. He wanted to make them all as happy as he possibly could. So he continued singing songs he had spent days memorizing down to the finest detail.

The love songs with haunting lyrics and soft melodies were always his favorites; it felt like such an honor to sing them! He was ecstatic when he had first learned he’d get to sing one today. To be able to portray such real and raw feelings... it made him a bit wistful, really. A part of him wished he was allowed to write his own songs, but he didn’t really have those same thoughts. Any feelings he could put into words wouldn’t be real anyway...

Ah! He was making himself sad- he shouldn’t be sad, he was supposed to make people happy! He’d save that melancholy mood for the sad songs.

After a few hours, it all came to its ending point. The final song drew to a close with a small, quick note from the piano.

“Thank you all so so much for coming! I hope you had a wonderful time. Goodnight~!”

They applauded and cheered for him one last time as he waved goodbye and happily skipped off the stage. He cheerfully walked up to his manager, smiling widely, eyes shining brightly. HaJ-1M3 looked up at him expectantly.

“How did I do?” His manager glanced at him dismissively, looking ever so slightly bored. He looked back down at his notepad.

“Do better next time.”

HaJ-1M3 felt his face drop, his eyes dim, and his shoulders sag. But he shook it off and decided to stick with his enthusiasm. It had gotten him this far!

“Okay! I’ll do my very best to make you really proud!” His face was determined and his eyes retained a little bit of their glow as he smiled up at him. His manager rolled his eyes.

“You should’ve been doing your best from the very beginning. But I suppose if you had, that would’ve been even more disappointing. An android built for entertainment that puts on such underwhelming performances would be labeled obsolete and likely replaced.”

He felt a twinge of fear and a lump in his throat at those words. He choked back a small gasp and his back stiffened. If he could have paled, he was certain he would have in that moment. But more than anything, he felt disappointment. Disappointment that his efforts hadn’t been praised, but also disappointment with himself for not doing well enough to be deserving of praise.

_There’s always next time, I guess..._

“...Yes sir, Mr. Matsuda...”

Deep down it hurt Yasuke just a little to see the android so down. After spending so much time with him, he felt a small amount of affection for the thing- not that he’d ever admit it. Maybe he was a little harsh...

He didn’t actually _like_ dismissing him so easily, but at the end of the day, his job was to make sure M3 improved, not to be nice to him. 

That didn’t stop the small twinge of guilt he felt in his chest as he saw the poor thing sullenly walk off, looking like a kicked puppy.

Whatever.

That wasn’t his problem.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn’t know, “Ikuyo” is a phrase meaning something along the lines of “let’s go”. I don’t think it’s very often used in everyday conversation, however.
> 
> Also I’m kind of worried he seems too much like Nagito-


End file.
